George
George, the Lord of the Realm, is a ranged Intelligence hero who fights for the League of Bearded Gentlemen. His innate connection with the worldly energies allow him to channel it for his gain, granting him use of a variety of abilities, ranging from huge laser beams to small flashes of power. Despite his incredible nuking potential, George is one of the most fragile characters in the game, and thus should fight from a distance (which is simple thanks to his large range). Should he be cornered by a stronger enemy, however, he is not helpless. His signature move, the almighty Shwazam, allows him to take down even the toughest of enemies, however tanky they may be. When the time calls for it, he can use his almighty ultimate, the Lol-Induced Wibblebeam, to form energy into an incredible beam, effortlessly wiping out his foes. But should the time call for it, George can play a more supportive role. His Wibbler's Light allows him to sustain his allies with generous amounts of mana, and with the Wibbler's Flash he can quickly zip in and out of teamfights, however far away he may be (although he often abuses this to 'borrow' kills). While his skillset may not scale into the lategame that well, his large damage output earlygame can be an essential part of any team's lineup. __TOC__ Lore Abilities Shwazam *'Ability: '''Unit Target *'Affects: Enemies *'''Damage: Pure George shoots a beam of pure wibbly energy at an enemy unit, dealing massive damage. The resulting wibbliness also reduces the targer's attack speed and armour. *'Burst Damage:' 250/450/650/850 *'Attack Speed Reduction:' 5%/10%/20%/40% *'Armour Reduction:' 2/4/8/16 *'Mana:' 150/200/250/300 *'Cooldown:' 20/18/16/14 George's favourite pastime is shooting ridiculously powerful laser beams at people. Wibbler's Light *'Ability: '''No Target *'Affects: Allies *'''Damage: N/A George calls upon the energies of the universe for noble purposes, and restoes mana to all friendly units in an area, and to George himself. *'Radius: '''600/700/800/900 *'Mana Restored: 375/500/625/750 *'''Mana: 10/15/20/25 *'Cooldown:' 60/40/20/10 Even George has to be the support every once in a while. Wibbler's Flash *'Ability: '''Point Target *'Affects: N/A *'''Damage: N/A George manipulates flows of energy to blink to any point on the map, in one instant teleport (with a large dose of wibbliness). The mana cost and cooldown are proportional to distance travelled. If George does not have enough mana to travel the distance, he will be stunned at the furthest point he can reach. *'Mana Cost Multiplier: '''x0.1/x0.08/x0.075/x0.05 *'Cooldown Multiplier: x0.05/x0.04/x0.025/x0.01 *'Stun Length: '''5/4/3/2 ''George uses his control over energy for his personal gain, stealing kills and evading death. Lol-Induced Wibblebeam *'Ability: '''Point Target *'Affects: 'Enemies *'Damage: Pure George enters a wibbly state of mind, enduring damage while charging up his attack. He cannot move during this state. After he finishes charging, he releases a huge wave of energy the power of which is proportional to the amount of damage sustained during the charging period. This is spread evenly between any enemies caught in the beam. *'Width: '''x1/x4/x8 *'Damage: x10/x20/x30 *'Range: '''4000/5000/6000 *'Charge Time: '10/8/5 *'Duration: '5/10/15 *'Mana: 500/1000/2000 *'Cooldown: '''200/150/100 ''George's enemies fall with the sound of his maniacal laughter reverberating through their minds. See also *George responses